Isabella Swan, Volturi Princess
by AvrilSays
Summary: Ever since Edward left, Bella has been depressed. Now she is a vampire, and is known as the Volturi Princess, one of the most powerful vampires in history. When she is sent to destroy Edward's new reason for existence, what will she do? HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**Alright. This fanfiction is going to be in Bella's POV unless otherwise stated. I will not update until I am done editing the whole story. Enjoy:)**

**~AJ

* * *

**

"Isabella, I have a mission for you," Aro said. I nodded dully. Ever since that sonovabitch left, I was depressed. Depressed when Aro changed me. Depressed when I joined the Volturi. Depressed when I realized I was the most powerful vampire in existence.

Depressed when I realized I had every power that I wanted to have. Depressed to the point of insanity. The only part I liked about depression that I was able to drive the Volturi to the point of insanity as well.

"Well, Isabella, there is a human in Olympic Peninsula, Forks that knows far too much about vampires. You will offer to destroy or change her. You will destroy the coven protecting her if necessary. Do you understand?" Aro asked. I nodded stiffly and raced swiftly out of Volterra.

* * *

[Edward's POV]

"Edward, hide Katelyn. The Volturi are coming. We will deal with them," Carlisle murmured, already in a fighting stance. I nodded quickly and grabbed Katelyn, the new reason for my existence.

I was about to run into the forest when a musical voice commanded, "Stop!" I tried to run, but the cloaked figure was incredibly fast. Within seconds, she was blocking my way.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, my body still hiding Katelyn's. She laughed bitterly. "Don't recognize me, Edward?" she pulled back the hood of her cloak.

I gasped. "Bella?" I whispered. Alice and Jasper were at my side at an instant, posed to kill. Bella snapped her fingers and both of them flew a few metres back. "Yes, now also known as...the Volturi Princess. Now, hand over the human." I shook my head fiercely. "Make me," I challenged. Bella flicked her index finger, and I felt my body go stiff and unmoving.

"I remember when you were doing that to me. I don't want to result in violence, Edward. I'm not like Aro; I don't sweet talk and beat around the bush. Hand over the girl, or I will hurt her." I shook my head. "Never."

Bella sighed. "I don't like torture or bloodshed, Edward. You know that. But I can hurt her, and I will, if I have to," she said quietly.

I smiled inwardly. Katelyn was a shield, like Bella. She wouldn't be able to hurt her mentally. Bella smiled cruelly, directly at Katelyn. I watched in horror as Katelyn writhed and twisted in agony. I tried to throw myself in front of her but found myself levitated into the air. Finally, the screams of agony stopped.

"I never took you for the selfish type, Edward," Bella said loudly, her voice echoing throughout the forest. "I warned you! But what did you do? You let her get hurt. This is your fault, not hers." Her words hurt. They hurt a lot. But I was determined not to show any sign of weakness.

"Not just selfish, but arrogant, as well," Bella mused, her cold, stony dark eyes fixed on my face. "Sometimes I wonder why the hell did I even love you." I decided to ignore that.

"But...shield...how?" I stuttered. "I told you, I'm the Volturi Princess. I can penetrate any shield. I can block anything, physical or mental. I have the power of rejection to human blood, so you cannot torture me. And I can stop every single one of your powers permanently. But..." she suddenly took out her phone, whispering something into the phone.

I caught a few words; "refusal....memory...permanent...." Finally, she snapped the phone shut. "I have an alternative option to killing or changing her. An exceptionally painful and difficult alternative." I nodded eagerly. Anything at all. Bella smiled bitterly. "I can make her forget."

[End Edward's POV]

* * *

Edward looked horrified. "Y...you mean..." I nodded. "Yes. I can modify her memories. I can make her forget any memories of vampires. Any memories of you and your family. But it will be exceptionally painful for her. Second only to being changed. And it will take very much concentration. And I shall want something in return." I smiled. "I want your power."

Edward looked staggered. "I can take your power of mind-reading completely. In return for my services. It is painful for me as well, you see. For me, it will be even more painful than the transformation itself.

"But I do not want to kill her. I do not want to take away her soul, either. And by the way, it is not in your power to choose." I turned to the terrified human. "It is yours, Katelyn Carissa Anderson. You choose."

* * *

[Katelyn's POV]

"I would like to request a private conversation with you," Bella said courteously. It was a request, not an order. She turned to the Cullens.

"Do not try to eavesdrop, or the consequences will be death. I will temporarily remove all your powers. Swiftly, she closed her eyes. Jasper, Alice, Edward and Rosalie glowed blue, and then the light faded. Rosalie looked bewildered. "But...I don't have a power," she said, confused. Bella smiled.

"Yes, you do, Rosalie. You just haven't discovered it yet. All of you, go to the border now. Katelyn and I will meet you there," Bella ordered.

After saying our goodbyes, she took a deep breath. "I guess it's time to tell you my story," she said softly.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I studied in Forks High seventy years ago. My father was the police chief of Forks. In school, I met the Cullens.

"I wondered why Edward seemed to hate me so much. One day, he saved me. From a van. I demanded an explanation, and he gave me a vague and very unconvincing story. I knew he was lying. When I asked him why he saved me, he replied that he didn't know.

"Gradually, we fell in love. He told me his secret, that my blood smelled amazingly appealing to him, that our relationship wasn't healthy. But I soon grew to love him, and his family. Alice was my best friend, Jasper and Emmett were like the big brothers I never had. Esme and Carlisle were like my second parents. My life was perfect. But it all changed on my eighteenth birthday...

"Naturally, I wanted him to change me. He refused. But when I was opening one of my presents, I cut my finger on the paper. Jasper lost control. Edward felt intensely guilty about the accident. I told him it wasn't his fault, but he insisted that he wasn't good for me.

"A few days later, we were in the forest. He told me he didn't love me anymore, that I wasn't good for him. He left that night. I was heartbroken." Bella winced.

"Ever since he left, I was like a living zombie. One day, the Volturi came and changed me, as Edward hadn't done it yet. But when I awoke, I found that instead of the crimson my eyes should be, my eyes were bright blue. I knew I wasn't an ordinary vampire. I faked my death, and discovered that I was completely immune to blood. I assumed it had something to do with my eyes.

"For a few years, I roamed, lifeless, and discovering that I had many powers. Demetri found me when I was in Italy, and took me to the Volturi when I told him of my powers and immunity to blood. Aro offered me a place in the Volturi. I accepted, but only if they agreed not to hunt humans. They agreed, and I joined the Volturi.

"Soon, I had a place in the Volturi that was only one rank below Aro, Marcus and Caius. I was known as the Volturi Princess. But still, I was depressed.

"Aro tried to force me and Felix together, than Demetri, than Alec. None of these relationships worked well. And then, one day, he gave me this mission. The mission to destroy you.

I was speechless. I had never heard such a saddening tale. "I'm sorry," I said, but Bella shook me off.

"It's okay. I understand that you love Edward, maybe as much as I did. But I cannot defy my masters. I cannot betray my coven. Even if I do, I have no coven to go to. I am completely alone." She looked broken for a second, than composed herself.

"So, what is your choice? To be changed, to be killed, or to forget?" she asked. I couldn't decide. So she said emotionlessly, "I understand that you need time. Come on, I will take you to your family."

I climbed onto her back, and she ran to La Push. Bella was a million times faster than Edward, I thought. Bella smiled faintly, than she disappeared. Edward looked relieved. "Katelyn," he said, relieved. I glared at him. "I want an explanation," I demanded, my arms folded.

[End Katelyn's POV]

* * *

[Edward's POV]

"This is all your fault. I can't believe you would leave Bella! Now look what happened to her!" Katelyn yelled. When I heard Bella's story, I felt like I was going to break down. I had hurt her. I had caused this. It was my fault. But I didn't know who to choose. Bella or Katelyn?

Bella appeared, her eyes dark once more. "I'm not an option, Cullen. It's Katelyn as a vampire, or nothing." Then she disappeared.

My day keeps getting better and better.

[End Edward's POV]

* * *

** R&R, if you will:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**And guess what? AJ edits two chapters in one day. Huzzah.**

Maybe it'll be three; it really depends on how long I take to finish this up. Enjoy:)

* * *

[Jacob's POV]

I stiffened. That was definitely the scent of bloodsucker.

I quickly followed the scent to the border. I saw Bella, now a vampire, the Cullens, and a human. I noticed her weird eyes, but I ignored her stare. After all, vamps were weird. Bella was weird. Naturally, she would be extremely weird as a bloodsucker.

I noticed the human, a pretty girl with mahogany hair_. She looks kinda like Bella_, I thought absentmindedly.

She turned around and looked at me, and when our eyes met, nothing mattered anymore except her.

I had imprinted.

Aw, damn. Love totally sucks.

[End Jacob's POV]

* * *

I saw Jacob looking at her in a way that clearly said that she was his whole world. "Imprint," I breathed.

Immediately, Jacob said, "Hey, uh...Katelyn, I have to talk to you." I listened subconsciously as Jacob told her the whole story.

"So you're saying that you've...imprinted...on me?" she asked, her eyes still fixed on Jake. He nodded.

Instinctively, she turned around. "Bella," she began. I waited.

"I choose to forget."

"As you wish," I said. Edward looked at her, clearly shaken by her decision.

"But Katelyn-" he said.

"No buts, Edward," she cut him off. "I choose to forget," she repeated. I nodded once.

"And so you speak, and so you intend, and so let it be done," I pronounced, and I waved my hand. A kind of blue, glowing halo appeared above her head, and she started shrieking in obvious agony.

I closed my eyes and made small complicated movements with my hands over her heart.

I felt a shock of unbearable pain, but I gritted my teeth. Screaming or crying was a blatant disgrace to the Volturi's reputation.

After five minutes of the extreme agony, her eyes clouded over.

Her eyes shut for a while, and then she opened them, looking confused.

"Oh hi, Jake," she said, catching sight of him. "Who are you?" she asked, turning around and facing the Cullens.

Mission Accomplished. I turned and faced Edward. "Give me your hand," I told him. He held his hand out.

I quickly allowed the power to flow through me. "Thanks," I said stiffly.

"I have to go now, Katelyn," I said. "How do you know my name?" she questioned.

"Not important. Farewell, Katelyn, Cullens," I said. Then I quickly walked away to teleport.

As soon as I was out of sight, I took out my cell phone, flipped it open and dialed Aro's number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Aro. It's Bella."

"Oh! How did it go?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine. She can't remember a thing."

"Good. Now, when are you coming back?"

"Now. I need to discuss something important with you."

"And what is that?"

I hesitated.

"Me leaving,"

"But-"

"We'll discuss this when I get back. See ya later." I snapped the phone shut.

Oh, now I was in for it. I quickly teleported to Volterra. I strolled towards Aro, Marcus and Caius.

"Hi Aro," I greeted. He looked really, really mad.

"Isabella, what do you mean by 'me leaving'?" he asked, quoting me with distaste.

"I want a break from being Volturi Princess, so I'm going to travel around as a nomad, then I'll see if the Denalis will let me join," I told him cheerfully.

"No," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you really want to fight with me, Aro?" I questioned.

He looked resigned now. "Fine, Isabella," he relented.

I smirked. "Alright. I'm going to pack up now." And I walked away without a backward glance.

* * *

[Tanya's POV]

I heard that the mutt imprinted on Katelyn. Oh well – he was bound to do it someday.

Suddenly, I sensed someone else coming, and tensed up. I saw a figure appear in front of me.

It was Isabella Swan. The Volturi Princess. Oh my god.

"Hello, Tanya," she greeted me coolly in her melodious voice.

"Hello, Isabella. What do the Volturi want now?" I inquired.

"I left, and it's Bella," she said darkly.

I gaped openly at her. "You...you left?" I gasped.

She chuckled without humor, and her striking golden eyes met mine.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could..." she hesitated.

"Could what?" I asked curiously.

"Join your coven," she said.

I thought about that. "I'll have to ask my coven," I said at last.

She smiled. "Okay," she agreed.

I ran back to our mansion/house. Irina, Kate, Carmen and Eleazar caught sight of Bella and stared.

"Volturi Princess?" Eleazar gasped.

"Yep, Eleazar," she smirked. "I prefer Bella though," she added.

"What do the Volturi want?" Carmen asked.

Her eyes darkened. "I am no longer part of the Volturi. They want nothing to do with you," she said.

"Then?" Kate asked, skeptical.

"I simply want to join your coven," she said.

"Why?" Irina gasped.

"You are the only other coven that shares my diet except the Olympic coven," she told her.

Carmen smiled gently. "Of course, Bella," she said kindly.

Bella hugged Carmen. "Thank you, Carmen!" she squealed happily.

Carmen laughed. "No problem, Bells," she said. "Now, let's get you registered in Serenade High."

"Sure, Carmen," Bella agreed.

"Uh, HELLO? We are still here, you know?" Kate yelled, grinning.

"Sorry Kate, Tanya, Eleazar, Irina," she apologized.

"It's okay," we chorused, and burst into laughter.

Suddenly, my phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Visiting? When? Tomorrow? Oh-uh...we have a new coven member, though...No! She's not a newborn! Oh -- okay then...right. Fine. Bye." I shut the phone and looked around grimly. "We're going to have visitors," I said, sending Bella an apologetic look. She smiled weakly, obviously having read my mind.

"Who?" Carmen wondered aloud.

"The Cullens."

[End Tanya's POV]

* * *

**You like? You hate? REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight. Carrie Underwood owns, "I Told You So", and Chris Daughtry owns, "Over You".**

**And...AJ manages to achieve a miracle – edit two chapters in one day.  
Right. Now, let's get to the story! R&R, please!

* * *

**

I felt as though someone had tipped a bucket of ice water over me. "You're kidding," I said numbly. "They said they wanted to get away from Forks for a while, as Edward is really mad at the wolves at La Push, for apparently 'stealing his girlfriend'," Tanya explained. "I know," I whispered. "What?" Eleazar asked, astonished. I stared at the ground.

"I was the vampire erased Katelyn's memory," I said quietly. "You're serious?!" Irina cried. I nodded silently. "Well...that complicates things," Kate said.

I nodded. "It's okay." Carmen looked at me concernedly. "You sure?" I lifted my head and looked directly into her beautiful, golden eyes.

"Yes, Carmen."

* * *

[Edward POV]

I sat silently at the backseat of Carlisle's sleek Mercedes, my Ipod's music blasting into my ears. Then the song changed suddenly.

"_Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone  
If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me to  
And when we cry together  
Would you simply laugh at me and say_

"_I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

"_If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely  
And that you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Would you say the tables finally turn_

"_Would you say I told you so  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again_

"_Now I found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again..."_

As the last notes of Carrie Underwood's song died away, I wondered what Bella would do. Would she forgive me, or would she just laugh and walk away?

It would probably be Option Two. I could still remember her words... "_I am not an option_," she had said. My dad heart broke at the thought. She had probably found someone new.

"_Now I found someone new and you will never break my heart in two again..."_

My eyes filled with tears that would never fall.

[End Edward's POV]

* * *

I turned on the radio of my Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Silver. Chris Daughtry's 'Over You' came on.

"_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me._

"_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

"_You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me._

"_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you._

"_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know._

"_Well, I never saw it coming.  
And I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you."_

Well, Daughtry was lucky, if he got over her so fast. Anyway, even if I didn't, I had to act like I felt this way. Like I got over him.

For my coven's wellbeing, and my sanity. I had to do it.

* * *

[Edward's POV]

I stepped out of the Mercedes silently. I couldn't believe I had let Carlisle and Esme talk me into coming to Denali. But then again, maybe hanging out with the Denali sisters would help.

Tanya bounded to the car and held out her hand to my parents. "Hello, Carlisle, Esme...Edward," she said, nodding curtly at me. I wondered why she was being so cold to me, and tried to read her mind, only to find her singing, "Lessons Learned" by Carrie Underwood in her mind. I frowned slightly. Tanya was hiding something from me.

Kate and Irina walked out, and treated me just as indifferently. Kate was mentally singing, "I Hate Everything about You", and Irina had "Play with Fire" stuck in her head. They all seemed to be directing one thought towards me – "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME COS' YOU'RE A JERK." It wouldn't have been more obvious if they were wearing flashing neon signs on their heads.

Immediately, my mind jumped to Bella, but my subconscious reasoned that she was the Volturi Princess, and there was no reason for her to be here.

Just then, a very familiar figure came out, her slender frame covered in a royal blue cloak. Her scent hit me, and my mind screamed at me to run.

She lifted her head, and I was met with the dazzlingly exquisite features and beautiful blue eyes of Isabella Swan, the very girl who had caused me to be here at all.

Her piercing blue eyes looked right past me into the bright yellow Porsche behind me, and her face lit up. "Alice! Emmett!" she squealed.

She ran past me, hugging Carlisle and Esme as she passed them, and to Alice. "Bella?" she whispered. Bella nodded. "I left the Volturi, sorry about before. Aro's strict about, 'befriending the enemies'," she grimaced.

"BELLA! We haven't gone shopping in ages, we have GOT to go!" Alice screamed. Bella smirked. "Alice, wanna see my closet?" Alice's eyes lit up. "Sure, Be-"

Just then, Emmett dashed forward. "Times up, Alice, my turn!" And he crushed Bella in a bear hug. "Haven't seen you in ages, lil' sis!" Bella struggled in his hands, and gasped, "Good-to-see-you-too-Emmett-can't-breathe-" Emmett dropped Bella, grinning.

Jasper came forward. "Hi Bella," he said quietly. Bella smiled at him. "Hi Jasper." Then she turned to Rosalie. "Hi Rose."

Rosalie was actually smiling. "Hi Bella. We really missed you," Bella looked stunned, and then her angel's face broke out in a huge smile, and she hugged Rosalie gently. "I missed you too, Rose." She leaned over, and whispered something to Rose. She shook her head, puzzled. Bella's face lit up mischievously, and she grinned at Rose. After murmuring something else, she turned to Alice.

"So, Alice, about my closet, c'mon!" Alice squealed and ran up to Bella. She smiled and grabbed Alice's hand, and the two of them vanished.

"Teleportation," Eleazar muttered to the fascinated Carlisle. I took a deep breath and faced the Denalis. "Uhh...hi..?" I asked tentatively. Tanya, Carmen, Irina and Kate shot me death glares.

Carmen's glare was the deadliest. "We need to talk." I gulped.

"Sure."

[End Edward's POV]

* * *

**Reviews make me happy:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

**Yet another angsty, serious chapter. Enjoy~

* * *

**

[Edward's POV]

"So." Carmen said in a polite voice. "It is extremely nice to see you, and I was just wondering if you wanted-" Kate sighed. "Carlisle is hunting with Tanya, Eleazar and Esme, Carmen," she said. Carmen's tone changed completely and she started to pummel me with her fists. "ARE-"Punch. "YOU-" Kick. "INSANE?!!" OUCH.

"GETTING A NEW GIRLFRIEND? ARE YOU SUICIDAL? KISSING HER IN FRONT OF BELLA? ACTUALLY TRYING TO PREVENT THE IMPRINT-SO-YOU-COULD-BE-WITH-THAT-INNOCENT-GIRL?! God, Edward, anyone with an IQ that doesn't start with a bloody decimal point would know that Bella was the only option!" She screamed, hitting me again. Kate and Irina held her back. "Uh, sorry?" I tried. Now all the three vampires were snarling at me.

"YOU LEAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!" Irina hissed. Kate growled. "IDIOT. If Bella wasn't so nice, you will be no more then a pile of ashes now, preferably stomped on, and in a rubbish bin somewhere in Africa."

Then Bella came in with Alice and the Denalis smiled at her, looking as though they were just enjoying a nice chat with me. "Hey, Bella. We were just enjoying a nice talk with Edward. I'll give you guys some privacy." Carmen smiled sweetly, but screamed at me mentally, IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE YOU WILL BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE A PILE OF ASHES.

"Hey, Bella," I said lamely. She smiled coldly at me, her azure eyes completely icy and emotionless. "Hello." She said and shook my hand as though I was a stranger. "I see you are acquainted with my sisters," she said. I winced. "Or not. Listen, I'm really sorry." Her eyes darkened, but her expression remained as cold and unfeeling as ever.

"For what?" She asked icily. "For getting a new human girlfriend," I pointed out. "Oh, that. Whatever," she said icily.

I tried again. "I know that I shouldn't have gotten a new girlfriend. Uh, I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Bella turned around, her eyes blazing.

"You are an arrogant bastard. I may have liked you seventy years ago, but now?" She laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. You are nothing but a worthless piece of filth," she spat, and walked away.

What the hell was I going to do? My ex-girlfriend wouldn't even speak to me. If there is a God, help me.

Suddenly, Eleazar appeared. "Edward Cullen," he said icily. I gulped.

"Hi, Eleazar," I said weakly. "Yes. I understand. Now, explain why you did that." I thought for a second. "I don't know. I tried to talk to her but..." Eleazar cut me off. "Talking is not going to help. Apologizing and giving her gifts will not do any good. You can only wait for her to heal, Cullen. It's not going to happen overnight," he said coldly, and then strode out.

Helpful.

I went to a small cavern I had found in a small island in the icy sea. It was brimming with wildlife, and a hole in the ceiling provided light. I just sat there and listened to the waves and the ice cracking. Just then, 'Imperfection' came on my iPhone.

_You're worth so much  
It'll never be enough  
To see what you have to give  
How beautiful you are  
Yet seem so far from everything  
You're wanting to be  
You're wanting to be_

Couldn't she see that? I didn't know why not.

Oh, yeah, because I was an arrogant bastard with an IQ that starts with a decimal point. Right. I forgot.

_Tears falling down again  
Tears falling down_

_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection_

Nobody's perfect...It wasn't her fault. It was mine.

Actually, she's right. I do sound like an arrogant bastard.

_You mean so much  
That heaven would touch  
The face of humankind for you  
How special you are  
Revel in your day  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
You're wonderfully made_

She was so perfect. Why did I get a new girlfriend?  
_  
Tears falling down again  
Come let the healing begin_

_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection_

All my fault.

_You're worth so much  
So easily crushed  
Wanna be like everyone else  
No one escapes  
Every breath we take  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons_

She was so special, so delicate emotionally.

_You fall to your knees  
You beg, you plead  
Can I be somebody else  
For all the times I hate myself?  
Your failures devour your heart  
In every hour, you're drowning  
In your imperfection_

I hate myself.

_Won't you believe, yeah  
Won't you believe, yeah  
All the things I see in you_

_You're not the only one  
You're not the only one  
Drowning in imperfection_...

I wasn't as perfect as I had thought. Eleazar was right. I had to let her heal. But for how long?

I got up and walked away from the cavern. It was my fault. I had hurt her. Now it was my turn. And it was entirely my fault.

The only person that could comfort me now was her.

[End Edward's POV]

* * *

"Nice, Bella," Alice said appreciatively. "You are a great actress." I smiled sheepishly.

"The last part wasn't really an act. He was practically screaming pity at me, like I still want him. Like he's a kind of coveted gold mine," I scoffed.

Alice snarled. "I'll kill him. I will, Bella. Thanks for the Vera Wang original, by the way," she smiled, looking adoringly at the glittery number.

"No problem, Alice," I said, grinning.

* * *

**Reviews are like a shining ray of light in my boring life.**

**~AJ**


	5. AN

Dear Readers,

Okay, you've probably thought I've fallen off the face of the Earth or something. I'm so sorry, but this, unfortunately, is not an update. Please don't kill me!

I've been reading through my older fanfics and spotted HUNDREDS of mistakes. I really want to edit them, but I haven't got the time lately. So, if you're a beta for Twilight fanfiction, PLEASE drop me a PM. I would love it if you could help me beta my older chapters.

This is a mass message to all my Twilight fanfics, so if you're willing to help me beta, I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me which of my fanfics you're willing to help me beta for. 'Course, if you're okay with beta-ing ALL my Twilight fanfics, it would be awesome and a half. ;D

Love you all (yeah, even the critics and flamers),

AJ.


	6. AN 2

You guys might have noticed I've not updated for just about forever. Well, it's not because I'm lazy, I swear; it's because I've completely lost interest in this. So yeah, I'm putting this on a hiatus – permanent or not, I have completely no idea.

I've realised that the plot idea is completely ridiculous and unoriginal, Bella is way too perfect, and that's why I'm discontinuing this. I have a few other stories that I MAY continue on this account, as well as another account that will be updated way more regularly. It's called DangerouslyAvril, and I already have one Twilight fanfic there, along with a few others from other fandoms. I would adore it if you checked it out.

Anyway, this is on hiatus until further notice. Please don't bother trying to adopt any of them – the answer is, and always will be, no.

Hearts,

Avril xx


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight.**

**Yet another angsty, serious chapter. Enjoy~**

* * *

[Edward's POV]

"So," Carmen said in a polite voice. "It is extremely nice to see you, and I was just wondering if you wanted-" Kate sighed. "Carlisle is hunting with Tanya, Eleazar and Esme, Carmen," she said. Carmen's tone changed completely and she started to pummel me with her fists. "ARE-" Punch. "YOU-" Kick. "INSANE?" OUCH.

"GETTING A NEW GIRLFRIEND? ARE YOU SUICIDAL? KISSING HER IN FRONT OF BELLA? ACTUALLY TRYING TO PREVENT THE IMPRINT-SO-YOU-COULD-BE-WITH-THAT-INNOCENT-GIRL? God, Edward, anyone with an IQ that doesn't start with a bloody decimal point would know that Bella was the only option!" she screamed, hitting me again.

Kate and Irina took pity on me and dragged her away. "Uh, sorry?" I tried. Now all the three vampires were snarling at me.

"YOU LEAVE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?" Irina hissed. Kate growled. "IDIOT. If Bella wasn't so nice, you will be no more then a pile of ashes now, preferably stomped on, and in a rubbish bin somewhere in Africa."

Then Bella came in with Alice and the Denalis smiled at her, looking as though they were just enjoying a nice chat with me. "Hey, Bella. We were just enjoying a nice talk with Edward. I'll give you guys some privacy." Carmen smiled sweetly, but screamed at me mentally, IF YOU DON'T APOLOGIZE YOU WILL BE LUCKY TO EVEN BE A PILE OF ASHES.

"Hey, Bella," I said lamely. She smiled coldly at me, her azure eyes completely icy and emotionless. "Hello," she said and shook my hand as though I was a stranger. "I see you are acquainted with my sisters," she said. I winced. "Or not. Listen, I'm really sorry." Her eyes darkened, but her expression remained as cold and unfeeling as ever.

"For what?" She asked icily. "For getting a new human girlfriend," I pointed out. "Oh, that. Whatever," she said icily.

I tried again. "I know that I shouldn't have gotten a new girlfriend. Uh, I'm sorry if I hurt you..." Bella turned around, her eyes blazing.

"You are an arrogant bastard. I may have liked you seventy years ago, but now?" She laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. You are nothing but a worthless piece of filth," she spat, and walked away.

What the hell was I going to do? My ex-girlfriend wouldn't even speak to me. Granted, it was expected, but still. It wasn't pleasant.

Suddenly, Eleazar appeared. "Edward Cullen," he said icily. I gulped.

"Hi, Eleazar," I said weakly. "Yes. I understand. Now, explain why you did that." I thought for a second. "I don't know. I tried to talk to her but..." Eleazar cut me off. "Talking is not going to help. Apologizing and giving her gifts will not do any good. You can only wait for her to heal, Cullen. It's not going to happen overnight," he said coldly, and then strode out.

Helpful.

Just then, a few very familiar lyrics entered my mind.

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand..._

Too bad I couldn't be as understanding as Taylor Swift, hey?_  
_

[End Edward's POV]

* * *

"Nice, Bella," Alice said appreciatively. "You're a great actress." I smiled sheepishly.

"The last part wasn't really an act. He was practically screaming pity at me, like I still want him. Like he's a kind of coveted gold mine," I scoffed.

Alice snarled. "I'll kill him. I will, Bella. Thanks for the Vera Wang original, by the way," she smiled, looking adoringly at the glittery number.

"No problem, Alice," I said, grinning.

* * *

**Reviews are like a shining ray of light in my boring life.**

**~AJ**

**Note: All right. I'm tired of all the reviews asking me to continue. I really, really don't have the time or inspiration to continue. I appreciate that you like this. But I'm not continuing this. However, if you want to check out more of my work, go to DangerouslyAvril – my second account. **


End file.
